impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ensiga Phantom Dragon
"Your fragile minds are your greatest weakness.." # 100%: Human, often teleports and sometimes combos 2/3 moves. Often gains 2%-10% energy (often after pera) not sure why???. # 80%: '''first Dragon transform, stays in this form and invulnerable at 60% until the '''3 dragonstones are destroyed. They have 1200 life and on death activate for 12s before reviving full life. Lead HAVOC into an active dragonstone to destroy it. If he gets close to a dragonstone with DREAD or DEVOUR he turns it invulnerable until next HAVOC. Human gains SOULSTONEV. # 60%: Human,' '''casts SOULRITUAL then becomes invulnerable, counter immune??? and disjoints his 6160 life heart that is immobile but teleports every 10s. It dies in giant FATAL explosions and deals 10% to Ensiga, you have to kill it 2 times. # OUTDATED START # '''40%: Human', gets his heart back, soulstones close to each other now have thin links that deal 2000/s + 8s super silence. # 20%: Dragon, gains RUIN, disjoints his heart and you have to kill it 2 times again. Each time his heart gets on the verge of dying it starts to glow with ether and becomes invulnerable similarly to dragon stones, you have to lead Havoc into it to finish both kills. # OUTDATED END = Soulstones often spawn by 4 or sometimes 8 in human form. There can be up to 16 soulstones. They have 75 life, spawn for 500 and 10s invulnerable. Ensiga can use a soulstone even invulnerable to: * Activate it to spawn up to 11 phantoms from it and turn it vulnerable. Happens with human moves and dragon SOULRITUAL. * Absorb it to gain energy, kills it if it is vulnerable. Happens with dragon moves. Phantoms have 5 life, chase heroes and explode for 300 to 525 + 1 Frailty, they can be juked. Frailty increases phantom damage by 75 up to 3 times for 10 seconds. Dragon Transform has Ensiga conjure 8 shadows around him, they crash towards the same hero for 750 + 1 Frailty each on their way. They merge in a blast for 1000 then FATAL as Ensiga reappears in dragon form. Soulfire lasts 15 seconds in an area for 300/s each. Moves DREAD Ensiga conjures three shadows and all 4 channel for 4500 over 3s each around itself, Ensiga's area is bigger. * Human shadows spawn in a clock around Ensiga, at the end activate 2 in areas and he may teleport to a shadow, can cast multiple times in a row. * Dragon shadows spawn on random heroes, Ensiga moves towards a hero and ends with 12.5% absorb in areas. ETHERBLAST * Human blasts a large area for 2000 + 1.5s knockup + activate. * Dragon quickly blasts small areas at 3 different heroes for 1500 + soulfire + 1.5s knockup + 6.25% absorb. PHANTOMLANCE Ensiga conjures two shadows on his sides and all 3 face the same hero before conjuring lines that deal 1750 + 3 Frailty. Can hit twice if lances are spaced enough or if you follow them. * Human casts fast, shadows spawn close and lances activate. * Dragon casts slower, shadows spawn far and lances 12.5% absorb. ETHERBIND Shoots a slow undodgeable projectile at a hero for 350 + links heroes nearby to the target, which binds and slowly pulls them towards him until both touch for 250 + 6s 20% slow. Move towards linked heroes to break links faster. DEVOUR * Human requires lots of phantoms, he fuses with them to dragon land in a giant area towards a hero for FATAL + heavy knockback and release all phantoms around him. Unnamed move. * Dragon soars and locks on a hero then lands in an area towards him for FATAL + 25% absorb. Human Basic attack is a melee strike that deals 900 + soulfire. SHADE Counter (.75s cast) Conjures a shadow phantom that chases a hero for 4500 over 3s + activate on his way. Retargets if hero dies. (can link heroes on the way/sometimes links the hero to Ensiga???) PERA Conjures a blast around Ensiga for 125 + 8s super silence + small slow and emits undodgeable ether projectiles at all heroes that deal 500 + activate and bounce up to 2 times to close heroes or soulstones. ETHER Counter (5s channel) Gain 100% energy and heals heart for 2000 life over the duration. Upon completing may cast SOULSTONEV. SOULSTONEV Cast below 80% life. Summon 8 soulstones in a circle around Ensiga. Dragon Basic attack shoots a fast small blast for 1500 + soulfire + 6s 20% slow + 12.5% absorb. HAVOC Locks on a hero (can be taunted) before taking flight, wings deal 2000 + 6s 20% slow + giant knockback behind, head also deals FATAL + 12.5% absorb. Teleports back in a FATAL explosion near the end of arena and reappears middle. His head can collide with an active dragonstone destroying it in a large FATAL explosion and causes Ensiga to drop shortly after in a large area on a random hero for 2000 + 1.5s knockup. SOULRITUAL Counter (1.5s cast) Activates 4 random then summons up to 16 soulstones. STONEGUARD Counter (2.5s cast) Turns all dragonstones invulnerable until next HAVOC. Always combos into another move. PHANTOMFINISH # Ensiga disappears and in human form also causes a large FATAL blast around him. Turns soulstones even active ones invulnerable, dragonstones fully heal and are hidden, heart is hidden for the entire ultimate. # Reappears at a random corner and executes a HAVOC flight towards the middle through the whole arena. # Crashes in a global explosion for 1000 + 1.5s knockup and turns soulstones into 2 phantoms each. # Teleports at a random location back in his previous form. Strategy: going near corners is risky because he can instant kill you at the start of 2. It is sometimes best to save D for the phantoms after the knockup if you were close to soulstones, just 3 phantoms already deal 1125 damage.Category:Boss